Dullahand
A Breed of Moemon making it's first appearance within the setting. Dullahand is a Ghost and Steel Type native to the Yggdra Region. Biology Physiology Dullahand appears to be an animated suit of darkly colored full-plate armor, usually quite simple in design, though often of varying time periods. If one observes the inside of the suit, it appears empty, save for a swirling, nearly invisible mass of ghostly energy which feels faintly cool to the touch. The armor appears to be some form of physical manifestation produced by the Moemon itself rather than a manmade object, which has led some to believe that the archaic armor of human history was modeled after these creatures. All Dullahands are notable in often possessing distorted or warped features, most notably an oversized hand, from which part of their name is derived. Nearly all Dullahands possess some sort of oversized weapon which is an extension of their physical body. Most commonly, this is a sword, though other weapons have been noted. It does not appear to be possible for the Dullahand inquestion to change this weapon, though they can regenerate it if it's destroyed. They seem to be capable of, somehow, discorporating this weapon when not in use, likely due to their ghostly nature. As a Ghost Type, the physiology of a Dullahand is largely unknown. However, while there is no apparent physiology, if one touches the energy within a Dullahand, it will feel much like touching a solid living creature, albeit somewhat chill. It is generally assumed, due to the shape of their armor, that Dullahands have a roughly human structure, albeit one that is largely immaterial. Gender Differences Gender differences among Dullahand are usually fairly noticeable. The armor they wear, which appears to be some sort of spiritually manifested container, reflects the inner nature of the Dullahand, so that a female will have armor featuring wider hips and more of a bust. However, there is a degree of difference between individuals, so it is quite possible for a Dullahand to appear to be male when it is actually female. The voice of a Dullahand is sometimes a better way to tell, though that can be difficult too due to the hollow sound of most Dullahands. Shiny Shiny Dullahands tend to be a bright white or silvery color as opposed to the more common, darker shades found in the average Dullahand. Special Abilities Dullahands are among the most physically powerful of all Ghost Types, their bodies possessing a solid metal shell that is quite resistant to harm and also quite heavy. This means that, unlike most other Ghosts, Dullahands are capable of remarkable feats of physical combat. Dullahands are known for their capacity to remain completely immobile for extended periods of time, often disguising themselves as inanimate statues or empty suits of armor. When a Dullahand is at rest, it appears as nothing more than a jumble of armor pieces. Dullahands are capable of changing the shape and structure of their own armor to a surprising degree, making it sometimes difficult to tell the difference between two Dullahands unless they have their weapons drawn. Behavior Dullahands are a notoriously proud Breed of Ghost, especially when concerning their prowess in combat. It's said that they possess the honor and chivalry of knights, but the cruelty and callousness of the dead, living on to fight great battles without concern for their own well-being. Whether this is true or not, all Dullahands seem drawn to battle, especially single combat, and places of war. Dullahands tend to be stern and proud, with a noble bearing. They are often quiet, though they seem to cut loose in combat. It's said that one thing that is as common to Dullahands as any other Ghost Type, however, is their love of terrifying others. They often drag the large, heavy swords which they all seem to carry along the ground, or scrape them against hard or metallic surfaces to create hideous screeching sounds, and to tread heavily, making the chains and armor that comprise their outer shell clank and rattle as they move, especially when others can't see them. Habitat As the exact origin of the Dullahand Breed is unknown, there is no real way to determine their natural habitat. Dullahands seem to be nomadic, naturally, roving from place to place seemingly at random. They do seem to be fond of settling near old battlefields and abandoned manners, and appear to be fond of the company of other Ghost Types. Diet Dullahand seems to gain sustenance from spiritual or mental energy, particularly the residue of strong emotions. This has led some to believe that their love of scaring others is a method of feeding. Despite this, Dullahands seem capable of eating normal food through the faceplates of their armor, though how this happens with no clear physical body is a mystery. Statistics Moedex Entry "A ghostly Moemon warrior wielding a giant blade and encased in heavy armor. It's a frighting sight, to say the least." Abilities Dullahands possess either the Iron Barbs or Cursed Body Special Ability, making them threatening in combat beyond their formidable strength. Dullahands have the Hidden Ability Battle Armor. Moves Dullahands are capable of learning Ghost, Steel, and Fighting Type Moves naturally, generally favoring Steel and Fighting over Ghost. Evolutions Dullahand Evolves into Knightmare once it has reached sufficient level. From there, it must be given an Iron Coat and leveled, at which point it becomes a Deadnaught. Category:Moemon Category:New Breeds in Yggdra Category:Ghost Type Category:Steel Type Category:Creature